This invention relates to beverage dispensing and in particular to an automatic beverage dispensing system using a multiflavor nozzle which eliminates color and flavor carryover when dispensing a light colored drink after a dark colored drink.
In a multiflavor valve the potential for color and flavor carryover from one drink to the next is possible. The problem is more distinct when a light colored drink follows a dark colored drink.